Last Thursday, Ben walked to a grocery store and, after browsing for 30 minutes, decided to buy a loaf of bread for $1.21. Ben handed the salesperson $5.43 for his purchase. How much change did Ben receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Ben received, we can subtract the price of the loaf of bread from the amount of money he paid. The amount Ben paid - the price of the loaf of bread = the amount of change Ben received. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ Ben received $4.22 in change.